


Of A Confession And A Pot Plant

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not his usual self, Reita thinks. Well, but who cares when important things are still the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A Confession And A Pot Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R
> 
> Originally written on November 2nd, 2009.

Reita likes to think of himself as of a very straightforward man. When he wants something, he gets it. He never hesitates to do whatever it takes to reach the target he aims for successfully. This goes for everything; starting with purchasing a new pair of shoes and ending with working a possible love question out. In his favour of course. The blond is kind of proud of this trait of his. But only to the right extent.

All this is exactly why the bassist cannot grasp the current situation. He just doesn´t understand what´s going on. He has never been the one to only stare and feel helpless and this new feeling confuses him. But when he considers actually taking his usual steps towards what he longs for, he always backs off very quickly.

Thus Reita just sits in his dark corner in a practice room, sulks and on better days he pretends being productive. It makes him look quite suspicious because this is not an act he usually puts on. But it helps to cover up his new habit anyway. Nobody notices his constant glancing in the direction of the corner right opposite of his, where a certain dark head sits and is productive for real.

A matter of love has never been something unnerving for the blond man. And so Reita develops a certain theory about the source of his new-found feeling of qualm in this case. To sum it all up quickly and understandably, he comes up with two elements from which his insecurity is probably made of. The first one would be the fact that his new object of interest is a man. The second would be the fact that this man is his bandmate.

Reita gets grumpier and grumpier with every passing day. He is annoyed by the sudden lack of his socializing abilities until a moment comes when Aoi walks to him and asks him out for a date. Reita´s mouth falls wide open. The guitarist only smirks in amusement and continues speaking to him with confident voice. That day Reita throws away all his theories. It all got solved in his favour even though he can´t be really proud of it.

From that day on their time spent together is a continual fight of egos. However, when one day the guitarist brings Reita to a florist because he just can´t decide between buying some kind of a high growing plant and some exotic palm for their new shared apartment, the blond immediately points his finger at the first green thing he spots around. A wide smile appears on his face.

And at midnight when Aoi clashes their mouth together and mutes a gasp of the man under him as he pushes hard inside, Reita´s watery eyes fall on the new pot plant standing next to their bed. Another moan escapes his lips, he digs his fingers deeper into the brunette´s tensed back and for a fleeing moment, just right before his lover hits his pleasure spot and his mind becomes blank, Reita is proud again that his skills of direct management are back. But only to the right extent.


End file.
